


Acceptance

by Eule



Series: Of friendship, trust and failures  - Modern AU [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Athos doesn't how to show that he likes them, Brotherhood, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eule/pseuds/Eule
Summary: This time it is Porthos turn to run into some trouble.





	Acceptance

“What have you done?”

Porthos blinks and needs some time to register the gruff voice speaking to him. When he looks up he sees Athos leaning casually on the wall opposite his small cell at the local police station. He is wearing a black suit, hands in the pockets of his trousers, jacket slung above one arm. The gray shirt has two open buttons and the knot of his anthracite tie is loose. He looks more tired than Porthos feels and that shouldn’t be possible. 

“You look horrible”, he says without thinking.   
“That may be true, but doesn’t answer my question. So what happened?” Athos answers distant. Porthos shrugs. “Nothing unusual, I played a game of cards at the Wren and then someone said I’m cheating. It kind of escalated after that, don’t know who throw the first punch, but in the end it was me who made the most damage. And yeah, here I am. Why are you here?”

Now it was Athos turn to look at him. “I’m here to bring you home.”

Porthos blinks, how does Athos even know that he is here, in this small cell, at 3.45 on a Wednesday morning? “Can’t pay the caution, so I don’t need your service as a taxi driver. Even if I would appreciate it.”

Athos looks like his patience is running out rapidly and Porthos feels anger burning inside him. He hasn’t asked Athos to come here and watch him and his misery, but before he could give an angry reply Athos speaks again. 

“I have already paid your caution, the only thing you have to do is getting up and follow me to my car, so I could drive you home. Except you want to stay the night in this cell?” He raised an eyebrow as if he thinks Porthos won’t follow him and was really considering to stay the night in this hole.   
“You’ve done what?” he asked dumbfounded and gets to his feet before Athos could turn around and leave without him. 

But it looks like Athos patience was really running out and he snaps: “Porthos! I am on my feet for almost 23 hours, had a trip to London, where I was at a trial” To make my own wife stay in prison for a few more years, but that was something he won’t say out loud. “My flight home was delayed about four hours and then I’ve got a call, that you had some trouble with another police department and are sitting in one of their cells. Without someone releasing you it would have been for the next 24 hours, so I came here and now I will bring you home. So please believe the things I say and do not question them. Could you do that?”

Porthos only nods and sees past the unfriendly words. Athos face was pale, his hair looks like he had combed through it with his fingers a lot and he has dark circles under his eyes. 

“Don’t want to be intrusive, but are you able to drive?” Athos huffs and gives him a look that says: ‘haven’t I told you something?’ But there wasn’t any heat behind it, Porthos can see that, he wouldn’t call it thankfulness either, but it seems like Athos was grateful of his care. 

“Sorry, but you’re looking awful and I don’t want to leave the cell behind to exchange it with a hospital bed.” 

Athos gives him another wry look. “I have paid far too much, to put you in danger so soon after. And by the way I need you tomorrow. We have a new case.”  
“Where do you know that from?”  
“Had a nice little talk with Treville, while waiting for my flight.”

They were at Athos car and sat in silence for the first few minutes. The city was dark, except a few street lamps which are creating small circles of light on the street.

“About the money. Uhm. I can pay it back over a couple of month if you like or I will save the whole amount until I can give it back to you in total?”

Athos glances at him. “Leave it be. I don’t want the money back. Stay safe, that is enough for me.”

Porthos swallows and nods. He can’t say how grateful he is and Athos seems as he doesn’t need to hear it. He had done something only a f´very few people have ever done before; he had helped him without wanting something from him in return. Aramis was one of those, but he never thought that Athos could be one of them too. 

He relaxes in his seat and it was the first moment in a long time that he feels accepted the way he is. Athos hasn’t asked him to never do something like that again. He only wants him to stay safe and he can do that. And he will keep Athos safe, too. Maybe one day he will be able to help him as well.


End file.
